Yearning
by Liv-x-Case-Benson
Summary: A strong desire. Olivia hadn't really thought of the aspect of her life in a long time. She never thought she'd find someone who she loved so much. Maybe it was finally time to consider the term "Mommy Benson". [Co-writer: dcmasters] Rated T-M
1. Steps

Yearning

By: Liv-x-Case-Benson & dcmasters

**Ch. 1: Steps**

They'd got off to a slow start, but once they had finally confessed their true feelings for one another the relationship had gone from strength to strength. Both Olivia and Casey were blissfully happy, and their connection was so strong. They'd told their bosses after four months, followed quickly by their colleagues and everyone had been really supportive, despite Casey's doubts about people at the DA's office.

Now, a year into their relationship, the bond the couple shared could not be broken. Both women respected the other's right to deal with things on their own, knowing they would share their problem eventually, though this usually only took a few days.

Now, Casey had seemed distracted for more than a week and as she slowly stirred one morning, she saw Olivia staring down at her. "Liv? Has something happened?" she croaked.

Olivia smiled, kissing her cheek. "I was just wondering what's been on your mind lately."

Casey sighed softly. "I just... I don't want you to think I'm pushing you..."

Olivia sat up. "Pushing me? About what?"

"I... Everywhere I go there are babies... and it's making me really want one with you..."

"A baby? Really? Huh."

Casey looked away. "I knew I shouldn't have said anything."

Olivia placed a hand over Casey's. "I...I didn't say no. It's just..."

Casey looked back at her. "Just what?"

"I don't know if I want to share you yet. I mean, we haven't been together for very long."

Casey smiled. "I know. It's just all I can think about. It's eating at me. I'm sorry."

Olivia hugged her tightly. "Honey, if this is really what you want. Right now. I'm with you."

"Are you sure? I know it's a big deal."

Olivia sighed. "I know, but I'm not 20-something, or even 30-something anymore. I love you and I want to make you happy. Besides, I always wondered if Mommy Benson would be a reality or not."

Casey's smiled turned into a grin, pulling Olivia close, kissing her. "I love you, Liv."

"I love you too. Can we just lay here for a bit?"

"Sure," Casey smiled, cuddling unto Olivia's side.

Smiling, Olivia crawled back under the covers, holding her close. "It's a big step."

"I know. There's nobody else I want to take that step with."

"Good," she said with another smile. "It's going to be a bit for me to take in at first."

"It's ok. We can do this at whatever pace you want."

Olivia ran a hand over her face. "It's just sometimes, with this job, well...it doesn't go as planned."

"I know what your job is like sweetheart. I'd love to carry a baby for us, but if you want to as well then we can work something out."

The detective shook her head. "I want you to."

Casey smiled. "I really love you. Can we stay here all day?"

"We can try."

Casey kissed Olivia passionately as Olivia's phone rang.

Olivia groaned, answering. "Benson?"

"Hey, it's Elliot. We need you. Missing mother and newborn."

Olivia sighed. "I'll be right there," she said, hanging up.

"Spoke too soon?" Casey asked, kissing her deeply. "If you're going in, drop me at my office?"

Olivia nodded, dressing quickly.

Casey dressed, finishing her make up in the car. "Text or call if it's going to take all night."

"I will."

"I love you. Stay safe, always."

"I love you too."

* * *

The case took days, and used to an empty bed at night, left Casey plenty of time to daydream and look into their options, seeming the happiest she'd been in a long time. They finally found the mother and baby on Friday evening, and when the mother was threatening to jump, Olivia managed to pull the baby to safety as Elliot grabbed the mother. The baby now stared up, wide-eyed, at Olivia.

Olivia smiled, holding him close. "Well, aren't you just the cutest little boy?"

He nestled his head against Olivia and Elliot smiled. "Suits you."

Olivia nodded, smiling. "He needs to be checked out."

"The EMT's are waiting. You can ride with him if you want. Hey, Liv, you and Novak ever thought about kids?"

Olivia nodded, pressing a finger to her lips. "Later," she said, getting in the ambulance.

Elliot nodded, following the ambulance to the hospital, waiting outside until Olivia had said goodbye to the little boy. "Come on, I'll drive you home."

Olivia nodded. "You know, it's funny. We were discussing that before you called."

"Really? Well you both make great parents. You were really good with him."

Olivia smiled. "Thanks. We're looking into options now, but, for the moment, I don't want everyone to know."

"Don't worry, your secret's safe. If you need anything, just ask."

"All right," she said as they drove away.

* * *

By the time Olivia had got home, the attorney had fallen asleep on the sofa, laptop still open on her lap displaying various information sheets of options for their pregnancy.

Olivia set the laptop on the coffee table, curling up against her and pulling a blanket over them.

"Liv?" she mumbled, snuggling against her.

Olivia kissed her neck. "Yes."

Casey moaned softly. "I missed you," she whispered.

"I missed you too," the detective said. "How've you been?"

"Happy, but happier now you're home.

Olivia pulled Casey closer.

"I love you, Benson."

"I love you too, Novak."

* * *

**What do you think? More coming soon!**


	2. Lucky

**WARNING: Slight Mature Conent**

Yearning

By: Liv-x-Case-Benson & dcmasters

**Ch. 2: Lucky**

Casey paced the room nervously three months later. She'd started feeling sick now and was sure she was pregnant. If she was, she would be about 6 weeks by now. She'd set the timer and left the test on the other side of the room with Olivia, practically jumping through the ceiling when it chimed. "Well?" she asked, looking uncertain.

Olivia smiled, hugging her tightly. "What do you think, Mommy?" she asked, showing her the test.

Casey squealed, holding Olivia close for a long time, before kissing her hard. "First time... I can't believe it. I love you."

"Guess we're lucky," Olivia said, holding her close.

"We certainly are," Casey smiled, "can we not tell anyone yet? I want to keep this our secret for a while."

Olivia nodded. "Yes."

"This was so worth waiting all week until you were home to do. Bed?"

The detective smiled. "So, do you really want me to do my share? Figuratively?"

"Sweetheart, you can do whatever you like right now," Casey replied, kissing the detective hard.

Olivia smiled, kissing her passionately, rubbing her breasts. "Mmm," she moaned.

"Olivia..." Casey moaned into their kiss.

Olivia took off Casey's shirt, sucking on one breast while squeezing the other.

"You're not... wasting... a-any time today.." Casey moaned louder, her fingers tangling in Olivia's hard keeping her head where it was.

Olivia pulled back. "I could change it if you want."

"Never change, Liv," Casey smiled.

"Well, yeah, but I could go slower..."

"Are you saying you want to tease me, Detective Benson?"

"I could...ADA Novak," Olivia said, smiling.'

Casey brushed her lips against Olivia's. "Then so be it," she smirked.

Olivia brushed Casey's chest with feather-light kisses, her lips encircling the nipples enough to only get a feel before pulling away.

"Oh god..." Casey whimpered.

"Ooh, someone's jumpy," she said, brushing her fingers across Casey's chest.

Casey's whole body shivered at the touch, her lips finding Olivia's once more, sharing a deep kiss.

Olivia's hands ran through Casey's hair, holding her close, smiling. "I can't believe it."

"Believe what?" Casey whispered.

"You, us...this," Olivia said, resting a hand on her belly.

Casey nodded. "It all seems so surreal. It's amazing."

The detective smiled. "Yes, but why do I have a sudden urge to bubble wrap you for three months?"

"Mmm, you can wrap me in whatever you want," the attorney smirked, "and it's because you have a motherly instinct to protect our child."

"I agree. It must be. Hell, it's long overdue," Olivia said, hugging her tightly. "But...I-I think we should wait to have it confirmed by a doctor before..." she sighed."I know, I'm being paranoid, but...I just don't want to hurt you."

Casey held Olivia close. "It's ok. I'll book an appointment at the clinic, call them first thing. I can't wait to see our baby."

Olivia nodded. "The logic part of my brain says that nothing we usually do will risk anything, but, at the same time, no matter how much I love you, I can't risk it now."

"I understand," Casey replied, kissing Olivia's cheek, resting a hand in her stomach, "I'm so happy, Liv."

Olivia nodded, pulling her close and resting a hand on top. "I'm thrilled. I love you so much. Though it still will take a bit to get used to sharing you, I'll get used to it quickly."

"I love you so much too," Casey smiled. "Shall we get some sleep?"

Olivia nodded. "Naked?"

"Definitely naked," Casey smirked.

The brunette stood, shedding her clothing before sliding back into bed.

Casey wriggled free from the rest of hers, moving into Olivia's arms, pulling them around her to rest on her stomach. "Goodnight, Mommy Benson."

"Goodnight, Mommy Novak," she smiled, resting her head on Casey's shoulder.

"Goodnight baby Benson-Novak," Casey whispered.

"Goodnight, Baby Benson," Olivia whispered.

"I like that much better," Casey smiled.

"Me too, but we still need a doctor to confirm it."

"As soon as I wake up, I'll call."

Olivia nodded. "Either noon or late in the afternoon and I can probably make it work."

"Ok," Casey whispered sleepily, seconds later dreaming.

Olivia kissed her bare shoulder, falling asleep minutes later.

* * *

What do you think? More coming soon!

**Reviews: tummer22 & Kris**


	3. Sound

Yearning

By: Liv-x-Case-Benson & dcmasters

**Ch. 3: Sound**

As soon as Casey awoke the following morning she'd phoned the clinic that'd had a cancellation at lunch time. Now Casey waited nervously outside the scan room to be called through, her grip tight on Olivia's hand.

Olivia wrapped her other arm around her. "It's going to be ok."

Casey nodded, rested her head against Olivia's shoulder as they called her name. She stood slowly, pulling Olivia up with her as they entered the cool room, laying on the table as instructed.

Olivia sat in the chair beside her. "So..." she looked at her chart, "Casey. What brings you in today?"

"We want to confirm our pregnancy. We've had a positive test," Casey smiled.

"How far along are you?"

"Around six weeks."

"Ok, well we'll start with a scan. I'll see what I can see externally, but I may need to do an internal scan. Don't worry, it's completely safe and normal in the circumstances, and it's only if baby is hiding from us." the doctor replied as Casey nodded her consent, squeezing Olivia's hand as the cool jelly spread across her stomach causing her to shiver.

Casey closed her eyes as the ultrasound probe moved across her stomach, feeling more nervous than she had before.

Olivia kissed her forehead. "It's ok."

The doctor pressed a button and suddenly the room was filled with a loud heartbeat. "Is that...?" she managed, tears forming.

The doctor nodded, smiling. "Yes it is. It's your baby's heartbeat. Look," she pointed to the screen, seeing a flashing blip.

Casey smiled, tears spilling down her cheeks as she squeezed Olivia's hand. "Hello Baby Benson."

Olivia smiled, kissing her cheek. "Hi baby. You don't know how happy we are."

"I'll print you some pictures," the doctor said a short while later when the scan was finished, Casey taking them and thanking the doctor as they left.

Casey's hand was tightly in Olivia's as she stared at the scan photo. "Our baby," she grinned.

Olivia smiled. "Our baby," she said, kissing her. "Now don't we need a regular doctor?"

"Yeah, I'll get onto it after arraignment this afternoon," she smiled, passing one of the photos to Olivia as they got into the car, "this is perfect, our little family."

Olivia smiled. "First, I think Cragen and Branch should be notified and Elliot...there was a case that had me open up about it. You have a copy of these too, right?"

"Can we keep it a secret from everyone else though? Just for now? And yes, I have a copy."

Olivia nodded. "Yes."

"Ok. Cragen first?"

* * *

Olivia nodded, holding her hand as they made their way to the precinct. Exiting the elevator together, Olivia tapped Elliot on the shoulder. "Come with us," she said as they made their way toward Cragen's office, knocking on the open frame.

"Come in, Olivia," he smiled watching the three of them enter, "To what do we owe the pleasure of a joint visit?"

Olivia closed the door. "Well, Casey and I just got back from a doctor's appointment..."

"Everything ok, I hope?" Cragen frowned.

"Oh, better than ok," she said, taking the picture from her pocket and laying it on his desk.

Elliot grinned, knowing where this was going as Cragen looked at the photo, seeing Casey's name in the corner. "Congratulations. How far along are you?" he smiled at Casey.

"Six weeks, early days yet," she grinned.

Olivia grabbed the picture, showing Elliot too. "But you still need to try to limit your stress."

"I know," Casey smiled as Elliot hugged both of them.

"I can spare you another half an hour, Olivia, then I need you back. But you let me know if you need anything at all," Cragen smiled.

Olivia nodded. "Thanks." She looked at Casey. "Want a ride to your office?"

"Yeah, we should tell Branch. I have a little time before I'm due in court."

Olivia wrapped her arm around her. "Be back," she said, walking out with Casey.

Casey rested her head on Olivia's shoulder as they walked out. As soon as they arrived they told Branch, who had been surprisingly supportive. Casey lead Olivia back to her office, kissing her deeply. "You'd better get back. I love you, Liv."

Olivia held her tightly, rubbing her back. "Yeah, I love you two too. See you tonight," she said with a smile as she left.

* * *

What do you think? More coming soon!

**Reviews: ?**


	4. Maybe Not Quite Paradise

Yearning

By: Liv-x-Case-Benson & dcmasters

**Ch. 4: Maybe Not Quite Paradise**

As soon as they were out of the precinct, Elliot smiled at Olivia. "You going to pop the question, then?"

"Yes, sometime," Olivia said, smiling. "I will anyway, but I want to wait until she's a little farther along, you know, so nothing jinxes it."

"Sensible. I don't think I've ever seen you this happy."

"Yeah, it's rare," she said.

* * *

Two and a half months later, at noon, the detective knocked on Casey's office door with dinner. She was pulling a few late nights with a case she couldn't pass off because she was so deep in it.

"Mmm hi," Casey smiled, "it's nice to see you."

Olivia walked in, setting food on Casey's desk, sitting in the client's chair.

Casey moved around to sit in her lap. "We've missed you," she said, kissing Olivia deeply.

Olivia held her gently. "I've missed you too," she said. "How've you been feeling?"

"The sickness has gone, so I'm just a bit tired. Other than that, great," Casey smiled, placing Olivia's hand on her stomach.

The detective smiled. "You're so cute."

"What makes you say that?"

"Just because you are," she said, kissing her neck.

Casey grinned. "I love you, detective," she replied, moaning softly,

"I love you too, counselor," she said, kissing her softly.

Casey returned the kiss gently. "What have you got us for dinner then?"

"Just Italian...noodles."

"Exactly what we've been waiting for all day," Casey smiled, "you know me so well."

Olivia smiled, opening the container and handing Casey a fork as she took the other.

"This case is doing my head in. I'm going to lose," Casey sighed as she ate.

Olivia held her gently. "Just try you best. You can't always win."

"I suppose so. How's work?"

"Same. Chase a perp, help a victim, put the scum away," she said with a sigh.

"You sound bored, beautiful," Casey said, stroking a strand of hair from her face.

Olivia nodded. "Maybe a bit. It's a great feeling to help and put them away, but sometimes I just want to forget about it."

"Well, that's what you have us for," Casey smiled, kissing her cheek

The detective smiled, holding her tighter. "Yeah," she said, yawning.

"I can call it a night and you can take us both home."

Olivia nodded. "Please. I'm exhausted and could use a good rest."

Casey quickly packed up her things, locking the filing cabinet then followed Olivia down to the car.

* * *

When they got in, Casey turned the bed down for Olivia and helped her change before getting in beside her, pulling her close. "Come on, sleep now."

Olivia smiled, sighing. "Thank you."

"What for?" Casey asked, kissing her forehead, placing Olivia's hand on her stomach as they always slept now.

Olivia rubbed Casey's stomach. "For taking care of me this time. I love you."

"I'll always take care of you. I love you too," she whispered, stroking Olivia's back until she fell asleep, drifting off herself shortly after.

Olivia held Casey tightly through the night, not even waking until she noticed the absence of her warm body. Looking for her, sounds issued from the bathroom.

Casey threw up somewhat violently compared to her other mornings. She felt horrible.

Olivia walked in quietly, getting Casey a glass of water and a cold cloth, sitting behind Casey and rubbing her back.

"Looks like I spoke too soon," she said, pressing the cloth to the back of her neck as she sipped the water.

Olivia held the rag to Casey's neck, dabbing. "Drink, baby. I've got you."

"Ugh. I've got arraignment in two hours," she sighed, continuing to drink the water.

"Honey, if you're this sick you shouldn't do that," Olivia said.

"Will you call Branch?" Casey asked.

Olivia nodded, walking out and calling, Branch telling Casey to take a few days and saying he'd give the notes to another ADA. The detective resumed her spot. "You've got a few days."

"Thank you. Can you help me up?"

The detective nodded, helping her up and into bed, tucking her in before getting dressed for work.

"Text me at lunch and make sure I'm awake and have eaten or I'll feel worse."

"How about I just bring you lunch?"

"Perfect," Casey smiled, kissing her softly, "I love you so much."

Olivia pulled her jacket on, phone in her pocket, kissing her. "I love you too."

Casey fell asleep shortly after Olivia left, but she woke at one, worried. Olivia usually dropped her lunch of at 12. Thinking no more of it other than she must have got wrapped up in a case, she got dressed and went to fetch herself something to eat. Casey pulled out some papers, turning on the news as she ate.

* * *

Olivia was filling out some paperwork, when, suddenly, she was gripping her bleeding shoulder and diving behind her desk. "What...the hell?!" she said through gritted teeth.

"Get in there!" an angry voice shouted, indicating towards the crib.

Olivia stood, gun at her back, marching upstairs, never looking at anyone else. Though with her shoulder bleeding it wasn't easy to move, taking the steps slowly, getting up into the crib. "What do you want?" she asked, clutching her wound.

"I want you to get my brother off that murder charge, and if you even try and escape or shoot me, I will make a call to have a very pretty pregnant attorney shot."

Steadying her breath, she stood. "..Ok, ok..." she said.

"Sit down!" he shouted, locking the door.

Olivia nodded, sitting on the bed, tearing a sheet into strips and wrapping her shoulder. "Th-this is Detective Benson... I need...the...DA's office please!"

* * *

"...And in breaking news, the local Special Victims Unit has been evacuated following a shooting. It's is understood one of their female officers is being held hostage..." Casey looked up, her face paling. She quickly stood, grabbing her car keys, and driving down to the precinct. When she approached the cordon she attempted to duck under it but was stopped by officers. "You have to let me through. That's my partner in there!"

Elliot ran over. "Casey!"

"Elliot! What's happening? Is she ok?"

Eliot ushered her back a bit. "I don't know what's going on, but the guy looked like the brother of your last case. Liv was...shot in the shoulder. A silent, unexpected shot. My guess is, he wants a deal."

"Then I'll call the DA and get him a deal!"

"But we're not sure if that's what he wants! It's only our best guess. Even if you could, what guarantee do we have that he'll let her go?"

"I can at least try and see if they've had a call. I can't just do nothing."

Elliot ushered her back to where the squad was. "Make your call."

"It's Casey, has Liv called?" she said in a hurry to Branch.

He nodded. "Yes, she did and she didn't sound well. Very pained and there was a man shouting in the background. We'll make sure we get her out. I've talked to Cragen. I don't like to make a bad example of this office, ever, but now there's no choice. Don't worry."

"Ok," Casey replied, hanging up, turning back to speak to Elliot, "She called apparently she didn't sound well."

He nodded. "I'm not surprised."

Casey stroked her stomach, as she paced. "How bad was she bleeding?"

"Her shoulder."

As Casey went to speak again a series of shots rang out and Casey rushed towards the cordon again. "Liv!" she screamed.

Elliot held her back. "Casey No!"

She struggled against him, tears rolling down her cheeks.

* * *

**Yes, two in a night!** I wanted to pick up the pace. What do you think? More coming soon!

**Reviews: ?**


	5. Off Course

Yearning

By: Liv-x-Case-Benson & dcmasters

**Ch. 5: Off Course**

Olivia had dodged a couple shots, firing back a series before he hit a vital organ. But, she was sure, from the outside, it sounded worse. From how she felt, he may have grazed her somewhere else too.

Several officers rushed in and EMT's quickly followed, Olivia finally brought out on a stretcher. Casey rushed to her side, taking her hand. "Thank god, Liv!"

Olivia groaned, smiling a bit before clutching her hand. "I know. I know," she said, going out from the pain.

They allowed Casey to ride with her to the hospital, but made her wait outside as she was examined, ignoring the niggling in her stomach as she paced.

Elliot brought her a cup of water. "Anything?"

"No," she sighed, sipping the water, "they said she'd lost a lot of blood."

Elliot led her to a chair. "She'll be ok. She's tough. Are you feeling ok?"

"I'm fine," she sighed, taking a shaky breath as she sat down.

Elliot rested a hand on her shoulder. "It's going to be ok."

Still waiting half an hour later, Casey sighed, now resting her head against Elliot's shoulder.

Elliot relaxed a bit against the wall. "She'll be ok."

"I think I'm going to be sick..." Casey managed, before quickly sitting forward, throwing up on the floor.

Elliot wrinkled his nose, used to it after four kids, and called over a janitor, asking for a trash can.

"Sorry..." she sighed, resting her head back against the wall, rubbing her small bump.

He sat back beside her, setting a small trashcan in her lap as a janitor came by. "Don't worry. I've been through it before."

"Excuse me?" a nurse asked. "Can I get you anything? Detective Stabler explained the situation."

"Actually, could I have a word?"

The nurse nodded as Elliot walked toward the elevator.

Casey watched him go. "I... I'm bleeding..."

The nurse helped her up into the room a few doors down. "Do you want me to grab him? I'll go grab a doctor."

"No. I... I don't want anyone to know."

"Are you sure? It won't be easy to handle alone," she said, handing Casey a paper gown. "I'll be right back with a doctor."

Casey nodded, quickly changing, then lay down on the bed.

Moments later a doctor walked in. "What seems to be the trouble, Miss Novak?"

"I'm fourteen weeks pregnant and I'm bleeding."

She nodded. "I'll be right back with a machine."

Casey took a deep breath, trying to relax. The two minutes the doctor was gone seemed like hours and Casey looked over at her when she felt the probe on her stomach.

The doctor spread the gel on Casey's stomach, after letting the machine warm up, waving the wand as she watched the screen.

"Well?" Casey asked, nervously.

"Sometimes, it really can mean nothing, but," the doctor sighed, "I'm sorry, Miss Novak. You've miscarried from stress."

Casey swallowed back her tears. "I need to get back to Liv."

The doctor nodded, wiping off Casey's stomach. "I understand. And, again, I'm truly sorry."

"Thank you," Casey replied, slowly stepping off the bed to get changed, quickly heading in the direction of Olivia's room. "Anything?" she asked Elliot.

"They've stopped the bleeding and stitched her, but she's still unconscious," he said.

"Can I see her?"

Elliot nodded. "Yeah, right in there. Do you want me to wait for you?"

"Yeah, I probably shouldn't drive whenever we leave," the attorney replied, pushing the door open to Olivia's room. She slowly approached the bed, taking Olivia's hand in her own, kissing her forehead before sitting down. "I'm here. Rest now."

Olivia gave her hand a light squeeze to let Casey know she heard her.

Casey rested her head next to Olivia's hand as a few tears fell, the events of today coming to the surface.

Olivia turned her head toward her, eyes opening sleepily, wiping her tears. "Shh."

Casey looked up. "Sorry, I was so worried. How are you feeling?"

Olivia rubbed her cheek. "I'm ok," she whispered. "Worried for you."

"Good," she said, standing to kiss her forehead again, "you need to rest."

The injured detective nodded. "You too."

Casey smiled, sitting back down. "There," she replied, Olivia's words from the previous day still ringing in her ears, 'thank you... for taking care of me this time'. It was then she made a conscious decision to put Olivia before herself right now.

Olivia held her hand tightly. "Love you."

"I love you too," Casey smiled, squeezing her hand as they both fell asleep, exhausted, her head in its original position next to Olivia's hand once more.

* * *

The next morning, the sun shining through the blinds, woke Olivia gently. Her hand was still holding Casey's tightly, as she stroked her cheek with her knuckles.

Casey stirred then looked up at her. "Hey, how are you feeling?" she smiled.

"Ok, but my throat's a little dry and a bit scratchy," she said, coughing, but getting nothing.

Casey picked up the glass of water by the bed, holding it to her lips. "Here..."

Olivia smiled, draining the glass. "Thank you."

"Can I get you anything else?"

The detective shook her head. "You're ok...aren't you?"

"Do I look ok?"

Olivia thought a minute. "Well, you look happy that I'm going to be ok, but..."

"Because I am. Liv, I thought I was going to lose you," Casey replied, stroking her cheek, "you can go home soon as long as you rest."

Olivia scooted over. "Come sit."

Casey smiled, sitting up next to her.

Olivia wrapped her good arm around Casey, resting against her. "You haven't lost me yet. I love you. And you," she said, resting her hand on Casey's stomach.

Casey closed her eyes. It was that or cry. "I know," she said softly.

Olivia held her close. Casey's demeanor had drastically changed, and she was afraid of why, but now she needed to get better. She needed to rest.

"I should go and see what time they're going to discharge you, and check on Elliot. He stayed the night."

Olivia nodded. "Yeah, go ahead. I'll sleep."

Casey kissed her gently, slipping from the room. "Morning," she said ten minutes later, handing Elliot a coffee from the machine down the hall.

Elliot sat up. "Morning. Thank you," he said, taking a sip of coffee. "How is she?"

"Sleeping, but she seems better than yesterday. Thank you for staying," Casey sighed, sipping her own drink as she sat down.

"Coffee? Casey, that's not good for you now." he said.

"It doesn't matter anymore," she said quietly.

Elliot sighed. "I'm sorry. Have you told her yet?"

Casey's voice became shaky. "No. How can I? She'll blame herself."

Elliot held her hand tightly. "She might at first, but she'll know it's not true. Casey, you two are in this together. And you both need to bear the losses and gains together. That's a lot for one person to carry alone."

"Olivia needs to get better right now. She needs me to take care of her, and if I tell her, she'll want it to be the other way around. Besides, I don't know how to tell her, Elliot. What am I supposed to say?" Casey asked, tears free falling as she rested her head against his shoulder.

Setting his coffee on the floor, he held her tightly. "Right now, nothing. You're right. She needs to be physically better to help both of you through this. When she is...you'll find a way or she'll figure it out."

"It was so tiny, Elliot..." she sobbed.

He held her tightly. "I know how you feel. We've never told anyone, but, about a year before Kathleen was born, we had this happen too. It's not easy. And we think of the child every birthday for the kids, Mother's Day, Father's Day...every holiday. The pain his gut-wrenching at first, but the days went by, the pain went away. You never forget them Casey."

Casey nodded, wiping her cheeks as she pulled away slowly. "I need to get back to Liv. Can you drive us home in an hour?"

He nodded. "Of course," he said.

Casey stood, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Thanks," she said, raking a deep breath before she walked back into Olivia's room, kissing her cheek, "you can go in an hour."

Olivia looked over, wiping Casey's eyes. "Emotional day?"

Casey nodded. "I can't wait to get home and lay with you for hours."

"Yeah, I agree. I need more rest."

"They're just organizing your painkillers, then Elliot is going to drive us. He said someone will come and get your statement in a few days."

Olivia nodded, hugging her close. "I love you."

"I love you too, Benson," Casey replied.

But that moment seemed so long ago by the time they got home and she got Olivia settled in bed. She made sure there was plenty of everything Olivia would need before finally getting into bed next to her.

The detective lay on her back, propped up by pillows.

"Are you comfy?" Casey asked.

Olivia nodded. "Just wish I could wrap my arms around you."

Casey smiled, moving herself against Olivia's good side, wrapping her arms around Olivia's middle. "This do?"

Olivia nodded again, leaning against Casey, being careful of her shoulder. "For now."

Casey closed her eyes, her body and mind exhausted from the past twenty-four hours. "I'm so glad you're ok," she whispered.

The brunette kissed her gently. "Me too. Sorry if I scared you."

"It doesn't matter. Get some sleep."

Olivia sighed.

* * *

What do you think? More coming soon!

**Reviews: May & TKR.87  
**


	6. Heartbreak

Yearning

By: Liv-x-Case-Benson & dcmasters

**Ch. 6: Heartbreak**

A few days later, with constant rest, Olivia was feeling a lot better. Casey occasionally disappeared for time to gather her thoughts and she had snuck out of bed fifteen minutes earlier whilst Olivia slept to shower.

Olivia sat up against the pillows. She was trying to wake up, but the meds she'd gotten tended to knock her out.

Casey returned, dressed, hair wrapped in a towel, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Good morning," she smiled, kissing Olivia gently.

Olivia smiled, taking off her sling so her shoulder wasn't stationary anymore, but where the sling came off, pillows supported her. "Ah!"

"Feeling better?"

"A bit. I'd sure like some coffee though," the detective said, trying to relax without the support of the sling.

"Coming right up," Casey smiled, returning with a mug of coffee five minutes later, handing it to her.

Olivia smiled, taking a long sip. "Mmm, thanks. Are you going into work today?"

"No, I've got a few weeks off. You need constant supervision."

"Constant? Even when I'm sleeping?"

"Yes. Because the second I leave you you'll probably try and run a marathon," Casey replied. What she really wanted to say was 'because I'll fall apart'.

Olivia sighed. "Sure, yeah, I'm going to risk more injury while my girlfriend's three and a half months pregnant."

"I think I left the light on in the kitchen," Casey said, quickly disappearing. When she reached the kitchen, she rubbed her face, leaning against the counter. She wasn't sure how much longer she could hold it together.

Carefully, Olivia followed her, after she replaced her sling, wrapping her good arm around her. "I'm sorry if I said something that upset you."

"You should be in bed," she managed weakly, a tear slipping down her cheek.

The detective shook her head. "No, I'm worried about you."

"I... the thing is... I..." was all she could manage.

"Sweetie, I'm not angry. I'm worried. I don't like seeing you upset. Please tell me what's wrong."

"I... lost the baby. I'm so sorry," Casey whispered as tears flooded her face.

Olivia held her close, rocking back and forth with her. "I know, but that baby wasn't meant to be ours. There will be one or two or three or...as many as you want. I promise. I'm not angry because it wasn't our fault. I love you. Very, very much."

It was a long time before Casey settled. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

The detective shook her head. "You just did."

"I just feel like I did something wrong. What if it's me that's the problem?"

Olivia shook her head. "It's not you. You're perfect. You're...young, virile, and healthy. It was the stress over what happened, but I'm ok now and everything's going to be ok."

"The morning sickness might last another couple of weeks until my hormone levels go back to normal, that's why I took a few weeks off. I used your accident as an excuse. I should really tell them. Can we go back to bed or cuddle on the couch?"

Olivia shook her head. "Both are believable. Let's watch a movie on the couch."

"Ok. You go get comfy and I'll make us something to eat and make a couple of calls."

"How about hot chocolate and popcorn?" the detective asked, kissing her cheek, going into the living room to make a bed on the couch.

Casey put the kettle on, setting up the popcorn maker as she pulled out her phone, dialing Cragen's number.

"Cragen."

"Hi, it's Casey. I know you said Olivia could take a week then come back on light duties, but I wondered if she could take two weeks?"

"Yeah, that's no trouble. We'll only call in absolute emergency. Everything ok?" Cragen asked.

"Not really. The day of the incident, I um... I lost the baby, and I need Liv with me right now."

He sighed. "Guys, I'm so sorry. By all means, take two weeks and if we need her, we'll limit it to interviews. Again, if I can do anything..."

"Actually, you couldn't let everyone there know, could you? I just don't want a fuss made next time I see everyone."

"Casey, no one knows, but Elliot and myself. We made certain of it, but I could just to make sure."

"Please. People are going to wonder where I am. I need to go and call Branch."

"All right. I will," he said, hanging up.

Casey made a similar call to Branch, repeatedly apologizing for the inconvenience before hanging up. She made her way through to the living room a tray holding two hot chocolates and a big bowl of popcorn. "What are we watching?"

Olivia was half-asleep on the couch.

Casey smiled, placing the tray down, snuggling up to Olivia, dropping a light kiss to her neck.

Olivia smiled, laying her head in Casey's neck.

"Sleep if you want, I don't mind."

Carefully, she readjusted, reaching for the cup.

Casey helped her, moving the popcorn between then as she pressed play on the film.

The detective leaned into her.

* * *

They spent most of the next two weeks this way, Casey not really speaking, but it didn't matter. All they needed was to be close to each other.

Olivia knew she was supposed to be taking it easy and she was trying to, while trying to help both of them overcome their loss.

"You were right," Casey offered, waking on the couch early on the morning they were due back to work.

Olivia stretched, wrapping both arms around her. "About what?"

"It wasn't my fault, it just wasn't meant to be... and I want to try again, soon."

Olivia smiled, kissing her deeply. "Let's let you heal a little more first, ok?"

"Yeah. We can try again in a few months."

Olivia nodded. "Ok. Honey, I am sorry for what happened."

"It's not your fault," Casey smiled, kissing her gently. "Can I ask a favor?"

"Anything."

"Next time... can I go on my own, when I'm ready? That way there's no pressure and the first you'll know of it is when I'm pregnant."

Olivia let out a breath. "Ok, if that's really what you want, but I'd go with you either way."

"I know you would. Just this once, if it doesn't work you can come next time."

The detective nodded. "All right."

* * *

What do you think? More coming soon!

**Reviews: TKR.87, lonestar40k, .58 & evilregal007  
**


	7. Full

Yearning

By: Liv-x-Case-Benson & dcmasters

**Ch. 7: Full**

It was strange. What drove some couples apart only seemed to make them stronger. It was six months after the miscarriage and Casey had gone for treatment months earlier, but a pregnancy test when she should have been seven weeks gone, eight weeks ago, had come up negative. She was disappointed, but decided maybe her body wasn't ready and to wait a while longer. Now though, she had arrived at work and felt rotten.

Although she hadn't been sick, she couldn't ignore the slight weight gain either and wondered whether the original test had been wrong. Going to the pharmacy on her lunch break, Casey grabbed a test, going into the toilets in the mall and waited. '15 weeks pregnant' it stated. She bought another five tests before she believed it.

Smiling, she put the tests into one of the boxes and stuffed it in her bag, making her way to the precinct. "Is Liv around?" she asked as she walked in.

"She stepped out to grab a coffee," Elliot said, looking through files. "Should be back soon."

"Ok, thanks," Casey replied, sitting at Olivia's desk waiting patiently.

Olivia walked in ten minutes later, sipping a hot coffee. "Hi Case," she said, smiling as she sat on the edge of her desk. "What's going on?"

"I need to go over your testimony for tomorrow. Is there a free room we can use?"

The detective nodded, leading her into a free room and closing the door.

Casey smiled softly, wrapping her arms around the detective, kissing her neck lightly.

Olivia smiled, hugging her tightly. "This is...unusually risky."

"Are you saying you're disappointed?" the attorney pouted.

"Of course not, but if you wanted me that badly, you could've told me to lock the door."

Casey smirked, staying close to her. "I wanted to ask you something..."

"And your question would be?"

"Hypothetically speaking, what would you prefer... a girl or a boy?" she whispered in the detective's ear.

"Well, I honestly don't care one way or the..." She looked at Casey. "So the slight weight gain, and NOT that that's a bad thing...ever. But...but you must've known before now, right?"

"I did a test a couple of months ago that said negative, and I never felt icky until this morning," Casey said, emptying the tests into the table. "I did six just to be sure."

Olivia turned over each test. Each one had the same result: Positive. Turning back to Casey, she smiled widely, hugging her. "I love you. And I promise I'll try not to stress you out so much."

"I love you too," Casey grinned, kissing Olivia deeply, "whilst I was on the way over, I phoned a private clinic that can fit us in for a scan in about twenty minutes. Think you can escape?"

Olivia nodded. "I haven't taken my lunch break yet. I'll just grab something on the way back."

"Come on then," Casey smiled, taking Olivia's hand as they walked out.

* * *

They were called into their appointment on time and Casey lay more nervously than the first time as she watched the technician frown. "I just need to get a doctor," she said as Casey's heart sank.

Olivia held her hand tighter. "Don't worry. At least not yet."

Casey nodded, putting on a brave face as the doctor entered, repeating the scan for much longer, occasionally, glancing at Casey and Olivia. Her hand tightened on Olivia's with every passing minute.

Olivia cleared her throat. "Is there a reason it's taking so long?" she asked, kissing Casey's hand.

"Sorry, the technician just wanted to be sure as part of the scan is obscured because baby is lying so far up in the uterus..."

"Is anything wrong?"

"No," she smiled, turning the screen so they could see, "Though you will need three of everything."

Olivia's jaw dropped. "E-excuse me...but I think I'm hearing things wrong. D-did you just say three? Not one. Not twins. Triplets?"

"No, you heard correctly. Miss Novak seems to have what we call a di-tri-pregnancy. It's basically one baby in one gestational sac and twins in another."

"So...are there risks to them developing this way? Is one child going to get more nourishment than the others? Will they be smaller?"

"It's most likely for labor to occur earlier in triplet pregnancies and we recommend taking maternity leave, if for no other reason than to rest your back as much as possible, from around 28-30 weeks. Obviously with multiples the risks are higher, but you're nearly sixteen weeks so I don't envisage any immediate problems and they all look healthy. One may be smaller than the other when they're born, but it all looks great," she smiled as Casey still lay in shock.

Olivia nodded. "Uh...sorry she's..."

"It's fine. We'll get you some photos," the doctor smiled as they both left.

"T-triplets..." Casey managed when they were alone.

Olivia nodded, hugging her gently. "Yes honey. Are you ok?"

"Uh huh," Casey smiled, "just shocked."

Olivia helped her sit up, hugging her. "We'll need a bigger house. And triple everything."

Casey grinned, kissing her softly. "Can I tell everyone when we get back to the precinct? I want to do everything differently this time."

Olivia nodded, handing Casey her clothes. "Yes, but I need food first."

"And we should probably eat too, huh?" Casey smiled, rubbing her small bump after getting dressed.

Olivia smiled, kissing Casey's belly. "And, being as it's triplets, you may want to start maternity shopping now," she said, standing again.

"Can we pick up something on the way? I want to show my bump off. It gets bigger once I've eaten."

"Of course it does. They're happy once they're fed," Olivia said. "But I don't think I have the time to shop now. I've got an oversized NYPD t-shirt in the back you can wear if you want though."

"I have court. Here, tighten the ribbons on the back of this blouse to pull it in."

Olivia sighed. "Casey, it's nothing to be ashamed of and hide."

"I said tighten them so it pulls the top in around it, Liv. I want to show them off. I'll do it," she said, reaching around pulling them tighter until she was satisfied enough of the bump was showing, leaving enough room for it to expand when she ate. "Much better."

"Sorry, I was thinking the opposite," she said as the doctor reentered the room. Olivia gestured for the door to be closed. "Uh, this isn't a question I'd normally ask anyway, but being as it's triplets, uh...as far as sex goes, uh..."

"Fine as long Casey wants to," the doctor smiled.

Olivia smiled. "Ok."

"Lunch first," she smiled.

* * *

They arrived at the precinct an hour later, knowing Olivia would probably be in trouble. But neither of them cared. Casey smiled when she saw everyone, including Cragen, right where she wants them. She pulled Olivia's arm around her waist further. "Everyone. Listen up, Olivia and I have an announcement... I'm pregnant..." she grinned.

Elliot smiled. "Congratulations guys."

Olivia smiled. "Thanks."

"There's one more thing..." she added, looking at Olivia with a nod.

"Yeah," she said with an exaggerated sigh, trying to hide a smile, "I guess there is. We're going to have our hands full because we're not only having one, or two. It's triplets."

Elliot looked beyond surprised, giving a long whistle. "Wow, you certainly will have your hands full."

"And I am so looking forward to it," Casey grinned as everyone else proceeded to congratulate them allowing her to show off the photo. She turned to Olivia a short while later. "We've got to go."

Olivia nodded. "That's right, you've got court," she said, walking her out.

"I'm going to go home for a lie down after we finish in court. I want to rest and relax as much as possible."

Olivia nodded. "Could you work half days?"

"Yes, as long as I'm not at trial. I'll talk to Branch about it.

Olivia smiled, kissing her cheek.

Casey gave Olivia a deep kiss before finally tearing herself away.

* * *

By the time Olivia made it home. Casey was crashed out on the couch, hand resting against her stomach.

Walking in, Olivia closed the door quietly, kicking off her shoes and sitting beside Casey, kissing her. "Hi baby," she whispered in her ear.

"Hi," Casey whispered, moving much closer, still smiling.

Olivia smiled at her. "How are you guys?"

"We're sleepy," Casey replied, her eyes still closed as she attempted to crawl up into Olivia's lap.

Olivia pulled Casey into her lap. "What about dinner?"

"Let me sleep on you for another half hour?"

The detective nodded, pulling a blanket around them. "What do you want? Boys or girls?"

"As long as they're healthy, I don't mind. You?"

"Me either. But I doubt we'll get any sleep for the first year..."

"I don't care as long as everything is ok and you don't get much now anyway."

Olivia nodded. "That's true, but at least three set of well developed lungs aren't the cause."

"I thought you liked a challenge."

"Not when I'm going to be up for days on end," the detective said, "but I'll still love them."

"Maybe they'll take after me and be quiet all the time..."

Olivia smiled. "Better start hoping and praying now then."

"I'm going to be huge."

Olivia smiled, hugging her close. "I don't care. You're mine. They're ours. And I'll love all of you."

Casey smiled, kissing her gently. "Our family."

Olivia smiled wider. "Yes. One big, happy family."

* * *

What do you think? More coming soon!

**Reviews: TKR.87 & lonestar40k  
**


	8. Nicknames and Passes

**WARNING: Slight Adult Content**

Yearning

By: Liv-x-Case-Benson & dcmasters

**Ch. 8: Nicknames and Passes**

Over the next month, Casey's stomach continued to grow. Now they were aware of her pregnancy her body seemed to want to show it off, but Casey loved every second. "I can't wait for our scan later," she said, practically bouncing with excitement.

Olivia smiled, laying her head against Casey's stomach. "They're getting so big."

"Just like they sh..."

"What?"

"One of them just kicked."

Olivia sat up. "Where?"

Casey moved Olivia's hand around the far side of her tummy. "You might not be able to feel it."

The detective waited, then felt...something. "Well, somebody's moving around."

Casey watched her closely. "This is so amazing."

Olivia kissed her gently. "Yes you are."

Casey smiled, deepening the kiss.

Wrapping her arms around her, Olivia deepened it even more.

Casey, already in her lap, turned to straddle Olivia, her hand grazing over Olivia's nipple through her thin top.

Olivia smiled. "We're going to have to be careful in everywhere except a bed from now on. Don't want you falling," she said, wrapping her arms around her neck. "I love you."

"I love you too, Detective," Casey smiled. "Can I ask something?"

"Anything."

"Do you want to find out the sex next time?"

The detective nodded. "It would help for nursery. But yes, I want to know. Do you?"

"Yes. What would you prefer? All of one, a mix?"

Olivia thought for a moment. "Hmm, a mix, but I wouldn't want the one boy or girl to feel left out..."

"They'd never feel left out," Casey smiled, "and we're going to have to think of nicknames for them while they're moving about in there. Like... flipper or something."

"Flipper?" Olivia laughed. "Really? But yes we'll need to give them nicknames. But maybe we should wait until we find out."

"I'm just saying," Casey smiled, "I wish we knew now, but I'm just being impatient. I promise to rest as much as possible."

Olivia smiled. "Good, we'll both need the extra sleep to make up for when we won't get any."

"If I'm a nightmare in labor, I apologize now," Casey replied, suddenly growing quiet.

The detective shook her head. "I'll understand, believe me," she said, kissing her gently.

"I just realized I have to give birth three times at once."

Olivia hugged her tightly. "Don't worry, honey. I'll be there. You've got a while before then anyway, ok?" she said, kissing her passionately.

Casey moaned into the kiss, relaxing. That was one thing Olivia always managed to do, relax her with a kiss. "Bed..." she whispered.

The detective nodded. "Ok, but after, we're ordering in."

"As long as I can pick anything I want."

Olivia sighed. "I can already tell this is going to burn a hole, but yes. Now you've got to get up before me."

Casey raised an eyebrow at Olivia's last sentence then carefully stood.

Olivia stood. "I never said it was a bad thing, but it'll be way more than we usually order for a while."

"Oh, sweetheart, I was referring to the fact you said I'd have to... what was it... get 'up' before you."

"Oh, I meant that I didn't want you to fall," Olivia said, wrapping an arm around her.

"Sure," Casey winked, leading her through to the bedroom.

Olivia smiled, letting go as they walked in and she closed the door, turning around and walking over to the bed.

"Can you give me two minutes?" Casey asked.

"Sure," she said, lying on the bed.

Casey disappeared to the bathroom. "Close your eyes," she called.

"Ok," Olivia said, closing her eyes.

Casey slipped from the bathroom, onto the bed, moving to straddle Olivia, smirking, having changed into a black lace, see-through, baby doll. "Ok, you can open your eyes."

Olivia's eyes opened slowly and she smiled at Casey. "You look beautiful. Amazing, gorgeous, stunning. Makes me feel overdressed."

Casey leant forward, giving Olivia a full view of her cleavage as she moved her mouth to Olivia's ear. "So strip then," she whispered, her voice husky.

Olivia nodded, moaning. Gently, she laid Casey on the bed, getting up and slowly stripping her clothes, looking at Casey.

Casey watched her, moaning softly, licking her lips, eyes not moving from her.

As her last piece of clothing hit the floor, Olivia laid back in bed, pulling Casey toward her in a passionate kiss.

Casey moaned loudly, her tongue fighting for dominance as her nails ran down Olivia's back.

Olivia moaned, her hands squeezing Casey's breasts gently.

"Liv..." she moaned into the kiss, pulling her mouth away seconds later to suck Olivia's neck.

"Case..." her hands raked through Casey's hair.

"Come here..." she whispered.

"Where?"

Casey pulled Olivia up so she straddled her face, leaning her against the headboard. Her tongue gave Olivia's clit a long, slow stroke.

"Oh Case," she moaned, gripping the headboard.

Casey smirked, blowing gently, then repeated her previous action several times, teasing her.

Olivia smiled down at her. "Casey."

"What?" she asked, looking up.

"It feels good, but you don't have to go easy on me."

"Oh, really?" she smirked, nipping her clit, then increased the speed, her tongue darting smoothly across the bundle.

Olivia moaned. Casey was wonderful at everything she did and this felt great, but something was...different. She couldn't describe it. She knew she would always love Casey, but maybe this type of affection wasn't what she needed. "Casey, stop."

Casey pulled away, looking up with a frown. "What's wrong?"

Olivia stepped over her, lying beside her and pulling her close. "I think I'd just rather be close to you in this way right now is all."

"Sorry," she whispered, resting her head on Olivia's shoulder.

Olivia shook her head. "You did nothing wrong. Please don't think that. You're amazing at everything you do."

"Then what's wrong?"

"I don't know. Maybe I just don't have the required energy."

"Then we should eat," Casey smiled, kissing her cheek.

* * *

Olivia walked into work the next morning, coffee in hand, sitting at her desk. "Anything yet?"

"Nothing yet," Elliot replied as a blonde woman entered.

Her files scattering all over the floor, one hitting Olivia's ankle as she juggled her coffee. "Sorry," she said, placing her coffee on Olivia's desk, as she knelt below her to pick them up.

"Everything ok?" Olivia asked.

"Just clumsy," she replied, standing, checking one of her files, "I'm looking for... Olivia Benson."

"That's me," Olivia said, handing her a stray file.

"Thanks," she said, adjusting her already low cut top, "I need to run through your testimony for court."

Olivia nodded. "Where would you like to do this?"

"Is that room free?" she asked, indicating to the interrogation room as Elliot nodded.

"All right," Olivia said, leading her into a room and closing the door.

As Olivia sat, the blonde sat next to her, pulling out the file. "Sorry, my name is Kate," she smiled, passing Olivia the case details, brushing her arm as she did.

Olivia nodded. "Ah, well, it's nice to meet you," she said, reading over the file.

"So, shall we have a run through?" she suggested leaning over Olivia to read the file with her, unaware she was giving the detective a full view of her bulging cleavage.

While noticing briefly, but only because Kate was pressing against her, Olivia ignored her. She set the file on the table, moving to the other side.

"Everything ok?" she frowned.

Olivia nodded. "Yes, I just don't work well with someone breathing down my neck...quite literally."

"God, sorry. I'm such a mess today. First day nerves. And I'll probably have second, third and fourth... Hell, I'll probably have first month nerves. I'm babbling, aren't I?"

Olivia smiled. "Yes, but it's ok. Oh and a word of advice, you may want a different jacket. I doubt you'll be taken seriously with your um...chest and..."

"You were looking at my chest?!"

"Not so much looked as felt, but yes, once that happened, I had a right to see what was going on. I wouldn't have noticed if you hadn't been hunched over me, breathing down my neck."

Kate stood quickly walking over to Olivia. "That's completely unprofessional. You're just like all the men! What do you want, huh? A cheeky grope maybe. Or maybe this..." she said, planting her lips firmly on Olivia's.

Olivia stood, pushing her away, not even giving her a second look. "We're here for our jobs and, in case you weren't already aware, I happen to have a loving, sweet, caring and amazing girlfriend."

Kate looked horrified, more at herself than anything else, but completely embarrassed she marched out of the room. "I can't believe you kissed me!" she shouted, Casey sat at Olivia's desk.

Olivia sighed. "Get out! Why in the fuck would I kiss some overbearing, hyperactive, bottle blonde bitch like you when I have all I could ever want at home from someone I actually love!" she yelled. Then her fire cooled once she saw who was in her chair, but only for a second, before pulling Casey close. "Casey, I love you and I swear I would never do that to you."

"Get off me," Casey said, shrugging Olivia away, then entered the lift, disappearing.

Olivia quickly took the stairs, waiting at the bottom for Casey.

Casey walked out of the elevator, trying to keep herself calm. Not noticing Olivia in her path as she kept her head down.

Olivia pulled Casey into her arms. "Casey, please! I love you and our girls. I-if this is about last night, I just wanted to hold you while that happened. I wanted to feel your arms wrapped around me. Casey, I promise I didn't kiss her. Why would I kiss her when I'd rather come home to you?"

"I know you didn't kiss her."

"You-you believe me?" Olivia asked.

"Of course. I know you wouldn't do that."

Olivia kissed her gently. "She did look mortified when I said I have a loving, sweet, caring and amazing girlfriend though."

Casey managed a smile. "I've got to go."

"Go where? I can drive you."

"I'm quite capable on my own."

Olivia quickly let go. "I know. I was...just offering."

"I need some space," Casey replied, her hand shaking a little as she went to brush Olivia's cheek.

Olivia nodded and squeezed her hand gently. "I'll bring dinner, ok? Love you."

Casey nodded, slowly letting go of her hand as she left.

* * *

What do you think? More coming soon!

**Reviews: TKR.87  
**


	9. The Perfet Setting

Yearning

By: Liv-x-Case-Benson & dcmasters

**Ch. 9: The Perfet Setting**

Olivia went back up in the elevator and sat back at her desk.

Everything ok?" Elliot asked.

Olivia nodded. "Yes."

"It'll be hormones. She'll be fine in a bit."

"Yeah, that's true. Now we have to get a bigger house and triple of everything."

"I thought she'd found a house?"

"If she did, she hasn't told me," Olivia said.

"I think she may have been coming to tell you..."

Olivia sighed. "Well, that's not what happened."

Olivia's phone gave a beep indicating a new message. 'Downstairs, 3pm'.

The detective smiled. 'Ok," she text. It was about noon so she would work for a few hours.

Casey sighed, sitting at her desk, calming herself. She grabbed a light lunch a short while later and was outside the precinct at 2.45.

Olivia was downstairs by 2:55, waiting for Casey.

"Liv!" Casey called from the other side of the doorway.

Smiling, Olivia walked over. "Hi. You asked me to meet you, Case?"

Casey took her hand. "Yeah, follow me."

Olivia held her hand tightly, following.

They walked a couple of blocks, before Casey stopped outside a huge building. "Listen to me a minute before we go anywhere else, and don't say anything until I'm finished ok?"

Olivia nodded.

"I know you didn't kiss her and that wasn't the reason I left. I went because I promised you I would do my best not to get stressed, and, I... I've never seen you so angry before. I'm not saying I was scared, just that I didn't want to stress myself out over something that was a blatant lie. I needed to remove myself from the situation and go somewhere and calm down, ok?"

Again, the detective nodded.

"I love you, Olivia Benson," she smiled, cupping her face as she kissed her softly.

Olivia wrapped her arms around her as she kissed her. "I love you too. Any reason why we're here?"

"Yes. I know we said we'd look for a house. but this is far more convenient and I've arranged a viewing."

"Yes, let's go," she said, wrapping an arm around her.

Casey smiled, and when they were inside the large apartment, Casey began to explain. "The previous owners were in a similar situation to us, and it's convenient for your work, especially if they call you in or you need to come home, especially for lunch," Casey said as she opened a set of sliding doors that spanned the length of the entire wall on the far side of the apartment. "It's two apartments combined. I know it's a lot to think about but it gives us six bedrooms, so if we need someone to stay to help or anything."

"So it's huge. What's the master bedroom look like?"

"This way..." Casey smiled, leading Olivia to the bedroom, which was as big as the living room. It had a set of doors to a balcony overlooking the city and a large en suite bathroom, with marble walls and floor, a deep bath as well as a shower and a big mirror above the sink.

"Wow... this place is amazing," she said, walking around the room out onto the balcony.

"I know," Casey smiled, wrapping her arms around Olivia's waist as they stood on the balcony together.

Olivia smiled, hugging Casey tightly. "I love you. And the view, it just stretches on. It must be for miles."

"So, I can say yes?"

Olivia looked at her questioningly. "Yes, but only if..."

"If what?"

Grinning widely, the detective pulled a diamond ring from her pocket. "Well, we've been together for a while, you're having my kids so will you marry me?" she asked, dropping to one knee.

"W... I..." the attorney stuttered in shock, then her senses snapped back, "Yes. Absolutely, yes!"

Olivia slid the ring on her finger, standing and holding her close. "I know. It's not the most romantic proposal, but..."

"It's perfect. I love you," Casey grinned, kissing her deeply.

"I love you too. So much," Olivia said, kissing her deeply.

* * *

What do you think? More coming soon!

**Reviews: TKR.87 & dragonsprit  
**


	10. Kicking Sexes

Yearning

By: Liv-x-Case-Benson & dcmasters

**Ch. 10: Kicking Sexes**

Everyone had congratulated then on their engagement and five weeks later Casey was blossoming and full of pregnant glow, her stomach growing with every passing week. Now, she lay on a couch in the ultrasound suite gripping Olivia's hand as they nervously awaited the technician to arrive.

Olivia kissed her. "Don't worry."

Casey nodded as the technician entered, smiling as she placed some gel onto her stomach and began the scan. "They look very healthy. And you've certainly grown since we last saw you, which is excellent."

Olivia smiled. "She said we might want to give them nicknames before they're even born."

"Well, I do look about thirty weeks into a single pregnancy right now, so I need to talk to them," Casey smiled.

"Would you like to know the sexes then?"

Olivia nodded. "Yes please. Right, Case?"

Casey nodded eagerly.

"Ok. Well, this one here is a boy..."

"Is he the one by himself?" Olivia asked.

"Yes. Let me just check the other two."

Olivia smiled, eyes fixed on the screen.

"As you know the twins are fraternal, so not identical, which means the sexes could be different. This little one in the middle is a girl..."

"Awww, what about the other one?"

"Well, if they stopped squirming I could tell you," she smiled, as Casey's hand went to the same spot on her stomach.

"Shh... calm down sweetie, we're trying to say hello," she said softly as the baby calmed immediately.

Olivia placed her hand on Casey's. "Well, that's great news if they listen to you this late in the game."

"Another girl," the technician smiled.

The detective smiled. "Two daughters and a son, huh? I love that combination."

"Me too," Casey grinned, kissing Olivia gently, "I love you."

"I love you too," Olivia said, kissing her gently. "And they look normal size?" she asked the technician.

"The boy is a little smaller, but still a good size. All perfectly healthy."

"And in under three months they could be here," Casey smiled, "if they come at 30 weeks, though I'm hoping they'll hold on."

"So, does this mean you'll start your leave now?"

"I discussed it with Branch and Liz this morning. They've agreed to immediate leave since my back is already aching, but have said I can provide telephone advice for the next month and attend arraignment only if there is no one else."

"Have you ordered anything for the nursery yet?" Olivia asked.

"I pick up the keys for the new apartment after this appointment and then it's top of my list of things to do when I sit down. I've already made a list."

"Do you have a pillow?"

"In the car. Though I got them to move the bed in I ordered for us already, which you haven't seen yet, and put in all the living room and kitchen furniture."

Olivia smiled. "I can't wait to see everything."

"Tonight, if you can get away."

"I'll try," she said, helping Casey up as the technician went to print out pictures.

"Thank you," Casey smiled, taking the pictures on their way out, resting her head against Olivia's shoulder.

"Where to, gorgeous?"

"Lunch and then the book store. I want to get a baby name book."

"Want some company? I've still got half an hour," the detective said.

"We would love your company," Casey grinned.

Olivia rested her free hand on Casey's growing belly. "Where to?"

"The sandwich bar downstairs?"

Olivia nodded. "Sure, elevator?"

"Please," Casey smiled, kissing Olivia deeply as soon as the elevator doors closed.

Olivia hugged her closely, kissing back, sliding her tongue in. "Tell you what. If I get home early enough, I'll make up for last night."

"Mmm, sounds perfect."

"And uh, Case, I think your comment that you'd have to give birth three times in a row – no matter how true – it kinda...made me want to...just be with you."

Casey smiled, planting a soft kiss on Olivia's lips. "I love you."

* * *

Olivia walked into the house at close to 7:30 that night, walking back and seeing Casey sleeping. Smiling, she kicked off her shoes, socks and jacket, lying her shield and weapon on the dresser before lying beside her and kissing her gently.

Casey stirred, kissing Olivia back as she slowly woke.

Olivia smiled. "Hi sweetie."

"Hey. Approve of the bed?" Casey smiled, referring to the super king size oak bed with upholstered headboard and memory foam mattress. She found it eased her pregnancy aches better at the moment.

Olivia smiled, wrapping her arms around her. "It's nice. But you're better?"

Casey moved into Olivia's arms. "They missed you. Haven't stopped moving since you kissed me."

"Oh?" Olivia rested her hands on Casey's belly.

She was greeted with a swift kick. "See," Casey sighed.

Olivia smiled, rubbing the spot and kissing Casey gently. "They must know I love all of you."

Casey kissed Olivia gently. "I love this. The quiet nights when you get home early enough to join me and I can just lay here with my _fiancée_, the kids kicking. Makes me feel very privileged, safe and loved."

Olivia moved up a bit, so Casey's head rested on her shoulder, holding her close. "It's a far cry from a couple months ago, that's for sure."

"Yes, but like you said back then, it wasn't meant to be, and you were right. If it had, then we wouldn't have these three little ones who are going to keep us on our toes. Have you thought of any names you like yet?"

"Names? Hmmm..."

"Anything you don't like?"

"Well...ordinary is ok, but not plain, like John or Mike or Sally, God, I hate that name for a girl..."

Casey laughed. "Ok. What do you think of... I don't know... Jacob, or Mason, or Noah?"

"I like Jacob and Mason."

"All I've done all day is read the baby book front to back and order all their things. So girls names... I have lots of suggestions for those."

"Like?"

"Erm... Millie, Sophia, Amelia, Scarlett, Mia... we could be here a while unless you like any of those so far and have any suggestions to add?"

"Scarlett is pretty."

"Yeah, you like that little one?" Casey asked moving Olivia's hand over their little girl who kicked the most.

"Well, I think we have one name down."

"Yes we do," Casey smiled. "How about Mason for our little man?"

Olivia nodded. "Perfect." she said, moving her hand. "Are you sleeping or do you like it?"

He gave a soft kick.

"That would be a yes. Which just leaves you baby," Casey said, moving her hand to the middle of her stomach, "Scarlett, Mason and..."

"What's a unique name?"

"Um... Florence... Poppy... Evie... Pippa..."

Olivia shook her head. "No."

"Here..." she said passing Olivia the book from the bedside table, "have a look."

Olivia grabbed it, looking through it.

Casey fingers circled her stomach for a long time before she looked at Olivia. "Find anything?"

"Well, I kinda liked Mia..."

"But are you sure?"

"We could keep looking, but I think we should name them all at once."

"What about Sapphire?" Casey asked suddenly.

Olivia kissed her softly.

Casey kissed back gently. "Is that a yes? Only it's my birthstone and we named our other little girl Scarlett..."

"I love it. Just like I love you," she said, kissing her again.

Casey moaned deeply into the kiss, pulling her close.

Olivia's hands ran through Casey's hair. "I love you."

"Not as much as we love you, because there are four of us," Casey grinned.

* * *

**Reviews: TKR.87 & dragonsprit**


End file.
